The Horror Movie Sustitution
by SergeantFuzzyBoots
Summary: Penny offers Amy a shoulder to cry on. Rated T. Bestie Week Prompt: Hurt/Comfort


**Bestie Week Day Two Prompt: Hurt/Comfort**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

"Ames?" Penny said, knocking on the neurobiologist's door for the third time. "You ready to go? Bernadette's waiting in the car!" The blonde tapped her foot impatiently. It was unusual for Amy to be running so late; usually she was rearing to go when it came to a girl's night out. They were going to see a late showing of a new horror film that had been released, all of the guys having had excuses for why they couldn't go. Frankly, the girls hadn't been interested in bringing them along, they had just wanted to watch their sensitive men squirm a little.

Penny finally detected the sound of shuffling feet, and a moment later the door opened, revealing Amy, a redness around her eyes, and poorly concealed mascara smudges.

"Sorry," Amy said, avoiding her bestie's gaze. "I'm ready; let's go."

The blonde blinked at the sad state her friend was in, blocking the door before the neurobiologist could exit the apartment and further cover up whatever pain she was experiencing.

"Amy, what's going on?" she asked, concerned.

"Nothing, nothing," Amy mumbled. "I have an allergy to pollen, and while I don't currently have any flowers in my apartment, it can travel on the wind or on bees, though there aren't any in here either, so ..."

The two women finally locked eyes, simply staring for a moment before a tear emerged and began sliding down Amy's cheek. She sighed. "It's date night."

Penny winced in sympathy. "Oh, Amy," she said, placing a hand on her friend's shoulder. "I'm sorry."

Amy shook her head. "No, it's silly." She shrugged. "He always complains about where we go, anyway, and it's like pulling teeth to get him to try new foods ..." The neurobiologist sniffed, eyes suddenly welling up even more. "It's so hot when he plays hard to get!" she wailed, flinging her arms around Penny and burying her face in her shoulder.

Penny raised an eyebrow, awkwardly patting her friend's back. "Sure, sure. I mean, what's sexier than a grown man refusing to pee in a restaurant washroom because they're out of paper towels?"

"Right?" Amy whimpered. She pulled back, drawing her sleeve across her eyes. "I'm happy for him – that he's going on this trip," she explained. "I think it'll be good for him. I just miss him so much."

"Yeah, of course," Penny said, leading the neurobiologist to her couch. "I mean, that's totally normal. I supported Leonard's decision to go to the North sea, but that didn't stop me from missing him."

"I suppose," Amy sighed. "But you still had Sheldon and all his loveable quirks. Other than using Leonard and a pillow to beat out my emotions, I feel my situation is a little more miserable."

Penny stared a moment before blinking rapidly. "Yeah, okay, look, Amy, one thing that can be helpful is knowing that Sheldon is probably missing you just as much as you're missing him."

The neurobiologist turned a sad smile on her friend. "I appreciate that, but I doubt the statement's veracity."

"Oh, come on," Penny argued. "One of the few things he brought was his laptop, and you're his screen saver!" She waggled her eyebrows temptingly. "And you know you're the hottest one in the mix!"

Amy cracked a small smile. "I suppose that's true."

"Mark my words, out of all of us, Sheldon's missing you the most. He always wants to talk to you first when he calls, he makes sure you're being safe – I mean, he never warns me about upcoming flu bugs in our area."

"You're right," Amy said, beginning to gain more confidence. "He only cares if I get sick, and not even because if I did I could infect him!"

"Exactly!" Whatever worked for the girl.

A true smile now adorned the neurobiologist's face, directed right at her bestie. "Thank you."

"Aw," Penny said, pulling Amy into another hug. "You're welcome."

The embrace between the two women was quickly interrupted by the front door bursting open, a tiny, but angry microbiologist standing in the threshold.

"What the hell?" Bernadette demanded, voice hitting dog whistle octaves. "Do you know how long I've had the car running waiting for you two?"

"Sorry, sorry," Penny said, as she and Amy separated. "We're coming."

"Sorry doesn't pay for my gas, blondie!" Bernadette snapped before turning on her heel and marching back down the hall, her purse swinging behind her.

Penny and Amy both stared after her, their eyes wide.

"I don't think tonight's horror movie is gonna get much scarier than that," Amy commented.

"Yeah, totally."

**Since my main focus is the Besties, it's been fun finding ways to incorporate Bernadette into scenes where she would be there. Hope you guys enjoyed it! :)**


End file.
